Rompiendo Las Reglas
by Champagne8913
Summary: Merle y Daryl Dixon,ambos mercaderes viajantes llegan a PhorVille. Antes de irse de aquel pueblo Merle decide ir "La Casa Dorada" ,un burdel muy conocido por los lugareños ,jalando consigo a su hermano que en contra de su voluntad, decide acompañarlo.En ese Lugar Daryl conocerá a "La Reina de Oro" o simplemente Carol. ¿Qué pasara entre ambos personajes después de este encuentro?


_Año 1876..._

Era una fría noche de invierno .

En las calles de PhorVille reinaba un silencio algo inquietante,escuchándose solamente el azote de algunas puertas y ventanas ,producto del fuerte viento que corría a través de las calles casi desiertas.

Solo había un lugar aparentemente ajeno a lo que sucedía en esos momentos en el exterior, ese era "La Casa Dorada",el mayor burdel del condado ,que como todos los viernes abría sus puertas para el público presentando ante los visitantes un espectáculo digno de los grandes.

-Dale gilipollas mueve tu trasero hasta uno de los asientos -habló entre la bulla un hombre de aspecto rudo y mugriento a su hermano.

-Merle ,no me interesan estos lugares ,lo sabes -contesto el otro hombre fulminando con la mirada a su hermano.

-Lo se ,querida _Darylina -_ comento con burla aquel hombre llamado Merle-pero yo no quiero un marica de hermano-enfatizó -así que ,que mejor que pasar una noche aquí a ver si al fin consigues ser bueno en algo.

Daryl sólo bufo ,desde hacía mucho tiempo que ya se había acostumbrado a las burlas de su hermano.Él no era un marica como solía llamarlo _"cariñosamente"_ Merle,simplemente aborrecía algunas prácticas y gustos,que aparentemente a su hermano le fascinaban, haciéndolo víctima de un sinfín de burlas por parte de este.

-Una cerveza a nombre de mi hermano -comentó Merle de repente pasando un brazo por la nuca de Daryl y elevando con su otra mano una copa -A tu salud querido hermano -dijo sonriente.

Daryl cogió la copa que su hermano le  
había puesto en la mesa y la bebió lentamente dejando que el líquido quemase poco a poco su garganta ,si,ese era Merle a veces brusco,a veces amable ,con muchas personalidades pero su hermano después de todo.

Daryl observo detenidamente el lugar ,fijándose también en la gente que lo rodeaba,era un lugar muy amplio ,con una larga escalera alfombrada ,y rodeada de velas ,las paredes estaban pintadas de un color dorado muy fino , _vaya,pensó Daryl,al fin ya entendí porque el nombresito._

Era un burdel de clase ,se notaba y eso sólo hacia que Daryl se sintiera aún más incómodo ,todos los hombres que se encontraban ahí tenían traje y relojes de oro en sus bajó la mirada y contempló disimuladamente su ropa ,debido a todo lo que había tenido que cargar ,esta se encontraba llena de mugre en algunas hombres pasaban y los observaban con cierta repulsión

 _¿Como era posible que aquellos hombres ,tan corrientes estuvieran en un lugar como ese? Pensaban aquellos hombres de"clase"_.

Lo que la gente no sabía era que ambos en realidad y debido a su oficio eran personas de dinero ,aunque no de clase ,lo que les permitía frecuentar sitios como ese .

-¿Están listos para el espectáculo?-comento el hombre que servía los tragos amablemente a ambos hermanos .

-¿Cuál espectáculo?-pregunto Daryl.

-¿Esto es un Burdel o un teatro?-farfullo Merle mostrando cierto enojo probablemente producto del alcohol que estaba ingiriendo .

-Es un burdel -respondió aquel señor de forma muy amable mientras repartía nuevamente una ronda de trago para los presentes -pero cada viernes "La reina de Oro" presenta un gran espectáculo para los presentes .

-¿La Reina de Oro?¿Que o quien es eso?-comento Merle algo intrigado .

-Buenas Noches a todos los presentes -hablo de repente un pequeño hombre de traje que se encontraba en el auditorio que había en el centro del lugar-Sabemos que todos han venido a contemplar el espectáculo de la Reina ¡Nuestra Reina de Oro ! que como cada viernes nos sorprende.

El lugar de repente se oscureció y la gente que se se encontraba ahí estalló en gritos y aplausos ,a excepción de un presente ,uno que miraba con curiosidad todo lo que pasaba .

-Así que sin más -hablo el pequeño hombre-Aquí esta nuestra Reina.

De repente el telón se abrió.


End file.
